Love since school
by brazilianswaggy
Summary: O que se esperar de uma garota que muito pouco conversa com as pessoas, nunca está usando roupas coloridas e tem cabelo azul? Nada, claramente. Justin fez uma aposta com seus amigos, ele teria de namorar por três meses com aquela garota cujo ele nunca havia conversado e quase sempre "gastava" ela na frente de seus amigos. Será ele capaz de não se apaixonar?


_Eu não posso dizer que ela era feia, mas era relativamente estranha. Digo, estranha nos padrões da escola e nos padrões de meus amigos e eu. Ela sempre estava usando camisas de bandas de rock, heavy metal e death metal, calça rasgada, coturnos e jaquetas, ela parecia ter somente isso em seu guarda-roupa. Sem contar sua maquiagem. Além de seus cabelos azuis, ela sempre usava maquiagem preta e batom vermelho, como uma verdadeira punk-rock e nunca, nunca mesmo, tirava seus fones de ouvido, até na sala de aula. Eu nunca a vi conversando com ninguém, ela só fica sentada embaixo da árvore no intervalo e na chegada, e só aparece nos armários para pegar suas coisas e ir embora. _

— _Então, Justin, diga-nos, vai ou racha? —Ryan e Twist perguntaram-me de forma desafiadora. Eles tentavam iniciar uma aposta e essa tal era a seguinte: Se eu conseguia namorar pelo menos três meses com aquela garota, caso eu ganhasse, eu tinha quinhentos dólares na minha mão. Caso não, eu pagava. — Não está com medo, não é? — Perguntou-me Twist desafiador._

— _Já é! — Disse aceitando a aposta. — Vou começar meu trabalho se vocês me permitem._

_Eu sai de lá e fui em direção à garota para fazer-lhe uma proposta. Não que eu não me garantisse, mas essa garota era realmente dificil e eu não queria __**mesmo**__ perder quinhentos dólares. Sentei-me ao seu lado embaixo da árvore que ela sempre costumava ficar, ela olhou-me de cima a baixo e revirou os olhos, voltando a atenção para o caderno, — onde pude ver que escrevia talvez letras de músicas. _

— _O que você quer? — Ela perguntou ignorante._

— _É o seguinte, eu odeio perder apostas e minha aposta da vez é você._

— _Não se garante? — Ela me cortou dando uma gargalhada escandalosamente alta. Revirei os olhos. — Esperava mais do capitão do time de basquete. —_

— _Se cale e me escute. — Disse irritando-me com a ironia e sarcasmo que aquela garota soltava apenas pelo olhar. — São quinhentos dólares em jogo._

— _Quero trezentos. —_

— _Não! — Qual seria a lógica de ganhar a aposta se iria ficar com a menor parte. — Duzentos! —_

— _Boa sorte em falar para os seus amigos que perdeu a aposta. — Ela disse se levantando, peguei sua mão e a fiz virar para mim, ela virou-se com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios com batom vermelho vibrante._

— _Trezentos. — Suspirei._

— _Beleza, o que eu tenho que fazer? — Perguntou-me._

— _Amanhã vamos para o clube. Espero que você fique bem de biquíni. — Comente a última parte para mim mesmo mas ela pareceu ouvir e me deu um chute na coxa. — Me passe seu endereço, te busco as duas. — Ela passou-me seu endereço e saiu andando._

_Logo depois que ela saiu, meus amigos chegaram em mim, combinei que todos iriamos ao clube somente para vê-la de biquíni, boa parte do grupo ali tinha certeza que ela devia ter um corpo horrível e isso seria engraçado. _

_O resto das aulas passaram-se normais, eu avisei Selena o que estava fazendo, sem contar que estava pagando a garota, e ela entrou na brincadeira louca para tirar sarro da garota na manhã seguinte. A propósito, o nome da louca de cabelo azul era Demetria, mas ela me disse para chama-la de Demi._

_Estacionei meu carro em frente a casa de Demi, desci e dei algumas batidas na porta, sendo atendido por uma loira de topete usando bermuda masculina e uma blusa cortada. Ergui as sobrancelhas. _

— _Demi, seu boyzinho tá aqui! __— __Boyzinho? Oi? Revirei os olhos e logo vi Demi chegar atrás da garota que mais parecia um dos meus amigos. __— __Gostosa. __— __A garota disse olhando para Demi. Pois é, eu não podia negar, ela estava uma gata. Usava um short jeans e chinelos, deixando a parte de cima de seu biquini a mostra, o mesmo era branco e dava bastante destaque a seus seios, e também deixava as belas tatuagens dela a mostra._

— _Já volto, tá? __— __Demi disse para a garota, dando-a um selinho e saindo, olhando-me sem animação nenhuma. Ah, esqueci de comentar sobre seu boné, era preto e estava escrito "Vadia, não acabe com a minha vibe". Eu ignorei a cena e fomos para o meu carro._

— _Legal, você é lésbica. __— __Revirei os olhos enquanto dava partida. __— __Eu já tinha noção disso. __—_

— _Da licença, otário. Eu não sou lésbica. __— __Ela disse virando-se para mim enquanto eu dirigia. __— __Eu só dei um selinho na minha amiga lá, eu sempre fiz isso com minha mãe e Miley muita das vezes age como tal. Mas enfim, isso é normal, nós temos uma relação aberta. __— __Notei-a revirar os olhos._

— _Claro, só por favor, tente não pegar uma das garotas que __estarão__ n__o clube.__— __Sarcasmo. Cada dia que se passa vou ficando melhor nisso._

— _Relaxa, não quero nada com aquele bando de magrelas cabeçudas. __— __Revirou os olhos._

_Ao chegar no clube, nós saímos do carro e fomos para dentro do local, já haviam algumas garotas na piscina e todos olharam quando Demi chegou, alguns ficaram impressionados com a potência corporal dela e isso ficou bem na cara. _

— _Vou pegar uma bebida, parece que o dia vai ser longo. __— __Ela disse indo em direção ao bar e eu fui em direção à mesa onde meus amigos estavam._

— _Eu. Não. Acredito. __— __Chaz disse boquiaberto. Sorri vitorioso. __— __Sem contar que ela é uma gostosa. __— __Ele disse olhando para ela que se encontrava no bar, olhei também e a vi pegando uma cerveja. Levantou-a como se perguntasse se que também queria, assenti e a vi pegar mais uma._

_Logo que apareceu aqui e me entregou a cerveja, olhou em volta e eu sorri vitorioso novamente, não tinha lugar então ela teria que sentar no meu colo. Bati meu colo e ela discretamente revirou os olhos e sentou-se, ajeitando-se de forma sexy. _

— _Me apresente seus amigos, Justin? __— __Ela disse sorrindo torto._

— _Sério? __— __Twist perguntou estranhando que ela não os conhecesse. __— __Somos tipo... Os mais falados da escola e você não nos conhece? __—_

— _Foi mal, eu geralmente não presto atenção em gente idiota. __— __Quando ela terminou de falar, eu quase cuspi minha cerveja, apertei forte sua cintura e ela soltou uma risadinha. __— __Eu costumava prestar bastante atenção em Justin, afinal, quem não presta atenção em Justin? __— __Ela disse e eu sorri torto. __— __Mas o resto eu procurava não me aprofundar. __—_

— _Princesa, por que não vai um pouco na água? __— __Disse apertando novamente sua cintura. Ela assentiu e virou todo resto de cerveja num gole só. Levantou-se no meu colo e jogou seu celular no mesmo, desabotoou o short na frente da nossa mesa e começou a tirá-lo. Olhei para o resto da mesa e eles prestavam atenção nela como se fosse um belo de um filme pornô. Revirei os olhos._

— _Toma conta pra mim? __— __Jogou seu short e seu boné sobre meu colo e foi andando até a piscina, pulando na água sem ao mesmo ver se estava gelada como geralmente __**todas**__as garotas fazem._

_Selena foi a primeira a se aproximar dela e tentar puxar assunto, mas Demi fez questão de cortar e ir nadar. Garotinha difícil. _

— _Ela é muito gata, bro! __— __Twist disse, eu assenti tomando mais um cole de cerveja. __— __Não vai ser difícil pra você, não é? __— __Todos riram._

— _Claro que não. __— __Ri. __— __Mas vou avisar pro resto dos caras desse clube que agora __ela está__ comigo. Tomem conta das coisas dela._

_Deixei minha bebida sobre a mesa e __suas coisas também, tirei a camisa e os chinelos e cai na piscina, nadando até Demi que estava na parte mais distante da piscina boiando. _

— _Acorda! __— __Disse fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos. Ficou de frente para mim e cruzou os braços. __— __Não vou fazer isso porque eu quero, mas está no contrato sobre você ser minha ficante, então... __— __Ela revirou os olhos quando coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, após bufar silenciosamente, atravessou seus braços por volta do meu pescoço e eu tomei a decisão final. Só espero que ela não beije mal._

_Eu não estava a fim de nenhum beijo técnico, então pedi passagem e __— __deixando-me surpreso __— __ela cedeu. Involuntariamente puxei-a mais para mim e ela envolveu suas pernas em volta de minha cintura. O beijo estava ficando mais quente e o ar começou a faltar também, então nos separamos. _

— _Droga. __— __Resmungamos juntos, logo em seguida nos olhamos. __— __Eu não esperava que você beijasse bem. __— __Ela comentou fazendo careta._

— _Nem eu que você beijasse mais ou menos. __— __Respondi-a com um sorriso sínico nos lábios._

— _HA! HA! Como você é engraçado. __— __Disse indo se encostar na beira da piscina, fui até ela e __fiquei entre suas pernas. __— __Saí, você já fez o que tinha que fazer então volta pros seus amigos, deixe eles bêbados porque eu quero ir embora._

— _Não. Na verdade não tem lógica eu vir aqui te beijar e sair, agora me abraça. __— __Disse olhando-a, na verdade focando em seus seios.__ — __E finja que está se divertindo, ou pelo menos sorria, garota chata. __— __Ela revirou os olhos e colocou um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto passava seus braços por meu ombro._

— _Posso te pedir uma coisa? __— __Ela perguntou, ergui a sobrancelha e assenti. __— __Peça seu amigo, o pretinho, __— __Eu ri. __— __Que? Eu não sei o nome dele. __— __Ela disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto. __— __Enfim, peça ele parar de me secar. Estou ficando incomodada com isso._

— _Tudo bem, o nome dele é Twist. __— __Eu disse e ela fez careta. __— __Tá, o nome dele talvez não seja Twist, mas acho que você não quer saber o verdadeiro nome dele, ou vai rir muito. __—_

— _Diga-me! __— __Ela falou. Eu neguei. __— __Juro juradinho que não rirei._

— _Stephanno Clarence. __— __Ao terminar de falar, ela começou a ter um ataque de riso e jogou sua cabeça para frente, caindo no meu ombro e abafando a risada._

— _Fala sério, Justin, qual o nome dele? __— __Ela disse quando se recuperou do ataque. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. __— __Sagrado! __— __Ela disse segurando a risada. __— __E eu achando que meu nome que era feio e estranho._

— _Qual o significado do seu nome? __— __Perguntei curioso. Demetria era um nome bem estranho, mas para a mãe dela ter colocado esse nome nela tinha de ter algum significado._

— _Deusa da beleza e fertilidade. __— __Ela disse._

— _Beleza e fertilidade? Eu gosto... __— __Disse e ela deu-me um tapa no braço. __— __Falando em beleza... Você já passou protetor solar? __— __Perguntei e ela negou._

— _Cerveja é melhor que protetor, sabia? __— __Ela disse. __— __Você bebendo cerveja protege mais que passar protetor. __—_

— _Só fala isso porque quer cerveja, não é? __— __Perguntei rindo nasalmente e ela assentiu. __— __Vamos sair e pelo amor de Deus, seja amigável com meus amigos! __—_

— _Por quê? Achei que tinha ser amigável com você. Não quero ser amigável com seus amigos. __— __Revirou os olhos. Ergui a sobrancelha. __— __Eu não vou ser amigável com eles. Talvez com o Chaz. Gosto dele. __—_

— _Ah, você é muito engraçadinha. Só que não se esqueça que enquanto eu não receber o dinheiro dessa aposta, não posso ser traído, já é? __—_

— _Sim senhor, mas espero que saiba também que se eu for traída, __— __Ela chegou sua boca perto do meu ouvido dizendo: __— __meto o pé e conto para a escola toda que Justin Bieber não se garante e teve de pagar para vencer uma aposta. __—_

— _Vadia. __— __Disse e ela riu baixo mordendo o módulo da minha orelha._

_N__ós saímos da piscina e fomos até o bar, pegamos cervejas e voltamos para a mesa onde estávamos antes. __— __E ai, Clarence. __— __Demi soltou sentando-se no meu colo. _


End file.
